deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Evangelion Unit-01
Shonen vs Mecha by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 G vs E014.jpg|Simbiothero V3 G vs E012.jpg|Simbiothero V2 GO vs E01.jpg|Simbiothero Goku vs Evangelion Unit-01 'is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Dragon Ball vs Neon Genesis Evangelion! '''The fight between two of the representatives more strong and recognized in their respective genres. Interlude Nyxs: In the world of anime exist a without of genres. '''Blang: Through genres such as the shojo, seinen, gore, ecchi, cyberpunk, or the favorite of simbiothero, yao-' Simbiothero: SHUT UP!!! '''Blang (Scared): Okey! Nyxs: But two of the most recognized and that they had their glory era, there were shonen and mecha genres. Blang: Goku, The tenacious super sayian. Nyxs: And the Evangelion Unit-01, piloted by Shinji Ikari to stop the Angels. Blang: She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Goku (Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1 OST - A Hero's Desperation) Nyxs: Many years ago, the saiyans race was one of the most feared and powerful universe and almost no one is them dare to face them and the few that it did, was killed. Blang: until a dwarf with painted lips destroyed the planet with most of the saiyans in the. Nyxs: But luckily, a baby saiyan had attained survive thanks to their parents, the saiyan, bardock and gine, had attained steal a capsule for the baby's name, kakarot... any resemblance to superman is purely coincidental. Blang: Capsule fell into the Earth and the baby would be found by an old man's name, are gohan to the raise, although would have the small problem that the baby that I renamed as goku, he was very aggressive, but that aggressiveness disappear when by accident, goku fell over a cliff. Nyxs:But luckily, goku survived the fall and only received a very strong blow to the head that curiously made the aggressive nature of goku to disappear, making it in a pure heart that in the future boy become in one of the warriors more powerful in the universe. (Cue Super Survivor) Nyxs: For years, goku learned multiple techniques that helped in his numerous battles against an endless enemies, your technique better known is the kamehameha. Blang: The Kamehameha is an attack that consists of creating a circle of energy with the hands and at the end, they gather in the center of the circle, then they throw back and creates a White Dial. Hands forward and throws a powerful bolt of energy that has the capacity of its even more powerful by any technique or a transformation. Nyxs: Goku also has other techniques as are; the taoyoken, consists in the release of flashes bright of Ki that blind to the opponent, except the user by some seconds to take advantage and attack or flee. Blang: The Kienzan or also known as destructor disc which consists of a disk of Ki that quickly turns around itself, at the beginning is said he could cut whatever, although later it showed all otherwise with cell. Nyxs: The KIai that all about into a powerful force that issued the user's body and causing serious damage to the surrounding area. Blang: the dragon fist is a technique created by Goku, which consists of charge energy in his fist, and throw it in the form of a dragon similar to Shenlong but golden. Nyxs: and the Genkidama, is a fighting technique of offensive nature which requires specific or solar system part of the energy of all living creatures from a planet that once together these energies in a ball of variable size, can be launched in a single devastating attack. Goku also is able to use a technique that increases their physical attributes, and this technique is the kaio-ken. (Cue Dragonball Z: Burst Limit- Goku Super Saiyan Theme) (Cue We Gotta Power) Evangelion Unit-01 (Cue ) (Cue Angel of Doom) (Cue ) (Cue Ultimate Soldier) Death Battle (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1emtGLDrlU Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Music - Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Ray's Theme)]) (Cue Power Rangers Redux - Combat(2012)) (Cue Battle of Omega) Result (Cue Limit-Break x Survivor or A Cruel Angel's Thesis by Ricky) Who would you be rooting for? Goku Evangelion Unit-01 Who do you want to win? Kakarot Shinji Ikari Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 5 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year